The Animal MRI Core has performed MRI studies on 13 projects from Oct. 1, 2012 to Sept 30, 2013. An additional two studies were manuscript preparation only. Currently active projects are listed below, alphabetically by Principal Investigator: 1. Arai, Andrew, NHLBI protocol H-0176. Rat Myocardial Fibrosis. High resolution MRI of rat heart in age-related fibrosis, acute MI, and chronic MI. Novel approach to imaging fresh gadolinium-exposed tissue immediately post-mortem with retention of gadolinium distribution in the tissue. Correlation of microimaging cellular level areas of fibrosis to microscopy and histopathology. Fellows Pascale Beliveau, Sophia Hammer-Hansen. 2. Boehm, Manfred, NHLBI Protocol H-0184.Imaging Mouse vascular grafts. Fellow Dan Yang. 3. Boehm, Manfred, NHLBI Protocol H-0038R2. Imaging teratoma anatomy, perfusion and vascular calcification (MRI and CT). Teratomas generated in mice using cells from normal volunteers, Jobs disease patients, and ACDC patients; fellow Cynthia St. Hilaire. 4. Darling, Thomas (USUHS, NCI) and Moss, Joel (NHLBI). NHLBI Protocol H-0128R2. Full body characterization of a tuberous sclerosis model in mice, with abnormalities of skin, bone, lymph nodes, muscles, kidneys and other organs; identifying frequency and type of abnormalities and effect of increasing age. Fellow Peter Klover (USUHS). 5. Moss, Joel, NHLBI protocol H-0172R2: Characterization of cardiac function in three models: double KO-ARH1KO&CD38KO; fellow Jiro Kato. 6. Moss, Joel, NHLBI protocol H-0193R2: Characterization of phenotype with whole body imaging of a Lymphangioleiomyomatosis (LAM) model. Fellow Jiro Kato. 7. Moss, Joel, NHLBI protocol H-0193R2: Characterization of ARH3 mice response to cardiac ischemia-reperfusion injury using cardiac MRI. Fellows Jiro Kato and Xiangning Bu. 8.Murphy, Philip, NIAID protocol LMI8E. Cardiac function in ApoE KO and DKO mice. Fellow Wuzhou Wan. 9.Remaley, Alan, NHLBI - Investigation of 19F imaging and spectroscopy for detection of a 19F substituted cholesteryl ester analogue, with input into further changes to the molecule for imaging and potentially tracking labeled cells. Collaborating scientists Alexander Bogdanov, CC, and Gary Griffiths, NHLBI. 10. Sack, Michael, NHLBI protocol H-0222R1. Anatomic and cardiac functional characterization of Parkin model mice with aortic banding surgery vs. WT and sham mice. Staff Scientist Kim Han, NHLBI. 11. Segars, James, NICHD protocol 12-060. Cardiac function and stress testing of floxed Brx knockout mice. 12. Springer, Danielle, NHLBI Phenotyping Core. Imaging areas of interest in aged mice and Cast-3 mice. 13. Wen, Han, NHLBI: Imaging ex vivo mouse kidney for comparison to a new X-ray imaging technique. Manuscript preparation for previously completed studies: 1. Bustin M., NCI. Subject: Characterization of cardiac function in HMGN KO and transgenic mouse lines. 2. Tabak L., NICHD. Subject: Galnt1 in heart development and function in mice.